LDYo
LDYo is currently Head Coach of the Louisiana Tech Bulldogs and owner of the Arizona Cardinals. Early years LDYo was born in England in the historic northern county of Yorkshire. An adopted and passionate fan of American football since his early teens, he is also a passionate Soccer and Rugby fan having grown up with these sports since his youth. Coaching style LDYo is a big believer in depth and quality at all positions across a football team making sure all areas are primed for success and can hold up against a multitude of opponents. Indiana 2014 Season 2014 was the first season in which LDYo coached. His Indiana Hoosiers team finished 4-8 in overall play, a season filled with many what if's but some stellar performances as the season went on. With Quarterback Kamau Davis as his focal point on offence LDYo took a number of good teams to close games and pulled out a dominant win against the Michigan Wolverines coached by Sophos. 2014 also proved successful for recruiting. Indiana finished with a top 25 recruiting class, a class which brought in a lot of depth with decent potential across the entire team. The class was spearheaded by outside linebackers David Hernandez and John Taylor who are expected to be immediate starters in the 2015 season as well as a number of good players to bulk up the Hoosiers secondary. After just one season LDYo left for the SEC to coach the Tennessee Volunteers, his reasoning was given in his press conference where he confirmed the move: "I loved the season I spent here and will be a Hoosier for life, I'm an IU fan and will be until the end. As a coach though you have to push yourself to the limit, when an opportunity like Tennessee or LSU comes knocking you have to take it. I'm extremely proud of my guys at IU, they have a great leader going forward in the capital (WR, Douglas Chadwick) and I know Indiana will be fine without me, with nurturing they'll rise in the B1G." Tennessee 2015 Season 2015 was LDYO's second year coaching and first year as Head Coach of the Tennessee Volunteers. The team finished 10-2 in regular season play, narrowly missing on the SEC East title after a shock defeat to the Kentucky Wildcats. Tennessee went to the TaxSlayer.com Gator Bowl where they lost to Michigan 23-14. 2015 was a hugely successful recruiting year for the Vols, they finished with the #1 overall recruiting class which brought a wealth of top talent to Knoxville. The vols also managed to acquire JuCo recruit Julius Thomas, a promising scrambling QB who was announced as the successor to Cleveland Jones. 2016 Season 2016 was a disappointing year for the Tennessee Volunteers with a number of key players leaving for the NFLHC leaving them struggling to compete at the top level. The Vols finished 5-7 in season play failing to make a bowl game. Disappoint in performance was reinforced with a very disappointing recruiting class which was a shock compared to LDYo's previous success in this department over his career. LDYo resigned as Head Coach of the volunteers following the season, citing new responsibilities as Arizona Cardinals owner and his new job as a Media Analyst for CFBHC as reasons. LDYo was quoted as saying he believed his coaching took the team as far as he could and that a more talented coach would no doubt bring success to Tennessee. Arizona Cardinals LDYo purchased the Arizona Cardinals during the 2016 season, the Cardinals will enter 2017 as an expansion franchise.